


A Bridge of Silver Wings

by Shrineofstones



Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: Initially (pseudo-)serious examination or treatment turns sexual, M/M, Rimming So Much Rimming Eat That Ass UP, Touch-Starved, sloppy enthusiastic prolonged oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28126512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shrineofstones/pseuds/Shrineofstones
Summary: “My blood seems to have stabilised you well enough, but I want to make absolutely sure that you’re as healthy as possible. Which means, unfortunately, an examination.”
Relationships: Sean Hampton/Jonathan Reid
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: Writing Rainbow Silver





	A Bridge of Silver Wings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greygerbil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greygerbil/gifts).



“Is this really necessary?” Sean asked, as polite as ever but looking decidedly uncomfortable with the entire situation.

“I’m afraid so,” he said apologetically. He felt decidedly reluctant to put poor Sean through any more suffering than he’d already subjected him to. “My blood seems to have stabilised you well enough, but I want to make absolutely sure that you’re as healthy as possible. Which means, unfortunately, an examination.”

Sean stared at him for a long moment more, a complex expression upon his face, and then sighed reluctantly. It hurt his heart a little, to see how used Sean was to submitting to unwanted things. “Alright. If you must.”

They were in his office, standing close together. Sean had visited about a totally unrelated point, seeing if he could pick up some extra medicine for Giselle Paxton who was downright refusing to go see a more nearby doctor, and he had taken the opportunity to corner him and offer a full check up. It probably wasn’t quite as necessary as he was acting, but he still felt that it was rather important; he cared about Sean possibly more than he should, and he wanted to make sure that the man was as well as a Skal could possibly be.

He examined him over the clothes at first, wanting to get Sean relaxed enough so that the risk of him running off into the night and never appearing again was low. He recorded his height and weight, noting how little they’d changed since the first examination he’d done just after he’d rescued Sean from that warehouse. He checked his filmy white eyes, closer to those of a corpse than a still breathing man. He looked over the visible scabs on Sean’s face and hands, made sure they were no worse than could be expected in a Skal.

Sean stood there throughout relatively calmly, one of the more restrained patients that he’d ever had the pleasure of having. He answered any questions that he was asked politely and thoroughly, well mannered enough to have the answers to hand even though he surely couldn’t have been expecting an interrogation when he’d come here today. He tolerated his impersonal touches on his body with a surprising amount of sangfroid, if anything swaying a little more intimately into them instead of trying to flinch away. He watched him throughout the process with those filmy white eyes, most of the time looking dispassionate but sometimes looking strangely tempted in a way that he wasn’t entirely sure what to do with.

Best to bury himself in medical matters, best to ignore the strange energy that had existed between them ever since he’d fed Sean his blood to save him. He carefully, making sure to keep a professional distance, urged Sean to take his top half off and was mildly surprised when Sean only hesitated for a long moment before he did so. He looked carefully over Sean’s upper body, careful not to let his eyes linger too much, to make sure that the abrasions there weren’t any more than to be expected. He drew out a stethoscope, and listened to the strange absence of Sean’s heartbeat - he didn’t know what he’d expected - and then the healthy gurgle of his gut. He got Sean to lay down on the examination table, and gently palpated his chest and stomach to check if there was any undue resistance.

Sean again submitted to all of this meekly, but perhaps a little less meekly than he’d submitted to the over the clothes examination. His breath caught a little when he looked his upper half over in a professional manner, and his nipples tightened in the cool air. His eyes fluttered shut briefly when the stethoscope was brought out, and his hands fisted briefly at his sides when he pressed the cold metal against even colder flesh. He laid down obediently, but couldn’t seem to help arching up into his increasingly less detached touch in a way that could almost be described as pleading.

The next part wasn’t entirely necessary, and he hesitated over it for a long moment. It took Sean going up on one elbow and giving him another one of those strangely pleading looks to get him moving, and even then it was with a decided sense of confusion. He carefully urged Sean to sit up again, and then asked him to remove his bottom half and respectfully averted his eyes as Sean complied. He then proceeded to check Sean’s legs for any unusual marks, while deliberately avoiding looking at his cock. And gently tapped several parts of Sean’s body, listening to see if there were any unusual build ups of fluid while darting guilty sideways glances at Sean’s cock. And ran his hands up Sean’s thighs to _feel_ if there were any contusions, keeping a sideways eye on his cock all the way up.

Sean was a great deal less composed now, but that seemed less because he was against what was happening between them and more because he was rather too in favour of it. He shifted uncomfortably under the visual examination of his legs, biting his lip as if he was only just holding back rather desperate sounds. He arched up a little into the percussion, shuddering a little at every brief touch of his hand. He downright threw his head back when he finally touched his thighs, strained trembling into his touch as if he didn’t exactly mind being perused in such a way.

The next part definitely could’ve been skipped, probably should’ve been skipped in favour of getting Sean dressed again and out of his private office, but with Sean so weak underneath his touch it was extremely hard to remember what actual sense was. He still hesitated for a moment before taking the final step, and then forced his eyes away from Sean’s cock and up to his face instead. “May I…?”

That was hardly a clear question, he wouldn’t have blamed Sean at all if he’d responded with open confusion and a touch of anger, but Sean somehow seemed to understand what he was getting at anyway. The man slowly slid his eyes open, and stared down at him with a decidedly strained expression. “Go ahead.”

Sean’s cock was already half hard between his thighs, and had been from the point when his touches had still been largely impersonal. The man quickly grew fully hard as he wrapped his hand carefully around the length of him, and started to examine him in a way that was still half professional but that had a great deal more personal interest involved than it should’ve. He carefully checked the length of Sean, shorter than him but just a little thicker. He ran his fingers over Sean’s hardness to check for any cuts, feeling the softness of skin overlaying the hardness of his erection. He pushed Sean’s hood back to view the head fully, and watched with saliva flooding his mouth as a tiny bit of precome slowly pulsed out at that simple touch.

And then he looked up at Sean. Poor Sean, innocent Sean, Sean who shouldn’t have a medical professional drooling over him in such a way. And was surprised to discover Sean already looking down at him, his eyes hooded and open lust in his gaze. Those weren’t the eyes of a patient wondering what the hell was going on, those were the eyes of a man who was suddenly rediscovering what desire was.

He hesitated for a long moment, under that deliberate gaze, and then made a decision that was hardly professional but probably long overdue. He let go of Sean’s cock briefly, and then deliberately slid down to his knees before the man and asked his question again. “May I?”

“Oh, God,” Sean said, practically moaned, his voice vibrating with tension. And then opened his eyes fully and looked down at him with an open plea in his gaze. “Yes, _please_.”

He needed no further invitation, he was too desperate to allow even the thought of hesitation into his head. He rocked forward on his knees, mercifully smooth in a way that he’d never been when he was a human, and leaned in to swallow Sean down.

He perhaps should’ve gone more slowly at first, but he already felt out of his mind with lust. He took Sean all the way down in one smooth swallow, lingered there for a long moment - having never been so glad that Ekon didn’t have any sort of gag reflex, or need to breathe - and only then drew back. The taste of Sean was something wonderful, so much more intense than he’d ever expected.

Sean obviously hadn’t been expecting such enthusiasm, to be swallowed down to the root at the first gulp. He cried out desperately, and his knees buckled as he did so. He only just managed to grab the edge of the table behind him as he started to go down, propped himself up on it with one hand and jammed the other one over his mouth to keep any further sounds firmly in.

He felt a little disgruntled at that, in his current faintly wild state he wanted every single sound that Sean was willing to give him, but reflected that it was probably the sensible option considering their current location. He didn’t want Nurse Branagan to burst in to check out the noise, and discover the two of them in their current position. He shuffled forward until he could brace his own hands against the table, and started to explore Sean instead. He traced his tongue over the head of his cock, licking up that ever so tempting precome until Sean was shaking above him.

If he’d had any doubts that Sean was a totally willing participant in this, they vanished with every second that he sucked. Sean groaned into his hand again, a desperate sound that was only barely muffled by his fingers. Sean clenched the table under his fingertips so hard that the metal started to buckle under his strength, an automatic movement that he seemed totally unable to help. Sean’s knees kept buckling, until he was remaining upright by the grace of the table alone. Sean was as obviously undone by this entire encounter as he was, and it was glorious to see.

It wasn’t long before he started to bob his head, not a smooth swallow right down to the root this time but a far slower exploration. He had been fairly good at this once upon a time, before the war and all the unfortunate things that had followed afterwards, and he was surprised by how quickly it all came back to him. Suck, and most certainly don’t blow. Tighten his lips around Sean’s cock, until he gasped from the wet pressure. Don’t hold back his own unrestrained groans, as he took him steadily deeper and deeper. It was all fairly easy, and all undeniably wonderful.

What was even more wonderful was the way that Sean was reacting to all of this. He had always thought that the man was handsome, even the first time that they’d met when he’d been more confused than he’d ever been and Sean had been well down the road to turning into a Skal, but now he was even more so. He was paler than he should be and his eyes were still filmy white and the customary Skal scabs stood out all over his skin… But his chest heaved gloriously, and his face flushed beautifully, and the groans that spilled out between his fingertips were sweeter than any symphony. He peered up at the man, through his eyelashes as he sucked his cock, and he felt something warm and tender unfurl in his chest.

He started taking Sean in deeper and deeper, unable to stop watching him and his reactions all the while. He was properly bobbing his head now, able to move faster than he ever had as a human. He savoured every single moment of it, the way that Sean’s cock stretched his mouth and the taste of Sean’s skin on his tongue and the throb of Sean’s blood - so inhuman, and yet still so present - underneath his flesh. It was glorious, a part of him wanted to go even further - to taste even more surely - but another part of him was fine just to appreciate the buffet spread out before him.

Sean didn’t seem to mind either way. He shifted himself a little higher up against the examination table, and then unwound his hand from the now extremely crumpled metal and slid it into his hair. He was gentle at first, only ruffling the strands instead of clutching, but then he dug his claws in. He had been an active participant before but now he actively started to fuck into his mouth, his pleasure making him unrestrained and desperate in a way that he’d never been before.

With such ample encouragement as that he could hardly be expected to resist the way that things were going. He bared his fangs, not properly digging them in but still extending them so they gently scraped over Sean’s tender flesh, and allowed himself to be pulled down fully. He swallowed Sean down again, moved his lips forwards until they rested right at the joining of his body and his cock. It should’ve been faintly painful, it certainly would’ve been had he still been human, but with Sean trembling so sweetly underneath him and just the faintest taste of Sean’s blood on his tongue it instead felt like the most glorious thing in the world.

Sean stilled above him entirely for a moment, frozen still in a way that only a vampire could be, and then let out an incredibly desperate wail that was barely muffled by his fingers and came into his mouth in sweet pulse after sweet pulse. He drew back a little after the first jet of it over his tongue, caught it in his mouth and was very careful not to swallow. It was hard to remember such restraint, with Sean coming apart so sweetly inside him.

After Sean was done, his orgasm having come with a violence that suggested he hadn’t allowed himself such pleasure in quite a while, there was a long moment of silence. He remained on his knees for a long moment, Sean’s softening cock still in his mouth, and then very slowly drew back and climbed to his feet. He found a handkerchief on the side table by his bed, and spat into it a few times until he was entirely sure that his mouth was clear. He hesitated over it for a moment, unsure what to do next, and then very carefully laid it back down and decided to think about it later.

When he turned back Sean’s eyes were finally open, and the man was staring right at him. He expected profound regret, at least a little confusion about what’d just happened between them, but there was none of that. Instead Sean only hesitated for a moment, half a second at most, and then slowly opened his arms in a clear plea.

How was he supposed to resist something like that, from a man such as Sean? He hesitated for half a second himself, and then strode back across the room and stepped into Sean’s surprisingly strong arms. They held each other for a long few moments against the table, both of them panting as Sean came slowly down from his obvious high.

It took a long few moments for him to notice, as caught up as he was in the feeling of Sean’s body pressed against his, but eventually Sean’s fingers skipped down from where they’d been clutching in his waistcoat and started to toy around the fastenings of his trousers. “You’re still…?”

If Sean had been human he would’ve probably attempted a lie, would’ve reminded himself that Sean’s pleasure was what mattered here and left it at that, but Sean was a Skal and almost as practiced in matters of blood as he was. Instead he sighed and dipped his head until he could press his mouth against Sean’s forehead in the briefest kiss. “Yes.”

Sean hesitated for a moment, still bracing himself on the examination table behind him, and then obviously made a decision. The man pushed himself up on still slightly shaky legs, and shifted out of his grasp. “Stay right there.”

He was expecting either a handjob, which would’ve been pleasant, or for Sean to just gather his clothes and leave the room without another word, which would’ve been most decidedly not so. He was so busy bracing for both of those outcomes, lying to himself that he would be happy with either of them, that it was a genuine surprise when Sean moved around behind him and dropped to his knees.

“What-?”

But the question was foolish, there was no need for it when Sean was already trying his best to answer through his actions. He managed to undo his trousers from behind, no mean feat considering how his erection was currently tenting the fabric, and slid them smoothly down his thighs with his underwear. He then hesitated for a moment, the both of them holding their breath even though neither of them needed to breath, before leaning in and nuzzling in between his cheeks.

The first swipe of Sean’s tongue against his hole was tentative, and it was already perfectly clear that Sean had never done anything of the sort. It didn’t matter; it was awkward for a long moment, and then very much not so. It was incredibly erotic, to be lapped at by a tongue so tenative and yet so eager all at once.

He let out a moan, surprising himself with his volume, and then decided to follow Sean’s sensible example and slap a hand over his mouth. His knees weren’t quite buckling yet, he suspected that he’d gone to bed with someone far more recently than Sean had, but he still leant forward and braced himself on the examination table just to be safe. It would be terribly humiliating to fall over just as Sean was hitting his stride.

Sean got steadily less tentative as he settled into it, as he realized that he wasn’t the only one into this unexpected coupling. Before long he dipped his tongue in even more deliberately, used it to trace ever so gently at the rim. He was still obviously inexperienced, he was far too tentative and his tongue kept skittering off into places where it shouldn’t, but that didn’t exactly matter when he was doing such things to him.

He let out another rumbling moan, this time muffled into his palm, and braced his other hand on the table. He just braced it on top of it first, the metal now rather warm underneath his flesh, but then shifted just a little so he could grip the exact same spot that Sean had gripped before to help ground him. He wasn’t expecting Sean to notice, caught up as he was in the sudden discovery that he wanted to do such things, but he had underestimated the man; he heard a fluttering gasp, felt a puff of air over his hole, and then one of Sean’s hands unclenched from his hip and came to cover his.

Sean was properly going for it now, his positive reaction obviously driving him to further heights. Before long he started to not only lap against his rim, but start to push against it. At first it was just tentative flickers, slightly harder pushes of his tongue, but it didn’t take long for Sean to progress to pushing entirely inside him. This was something he’d only had done to him once or twice himself, and it had never felt like it had with Sean in that moment.

He had already been on edge when Sean had slid to his knees, seeing somebody who you were genuinely attracted to come apart because of your ministrations had a certain way of doing that, but now he was being driven to a whole new level. It was incredible to feel Sean opening him up and fucking into him, incredible to know that a man he’d longed after for so long - secretly and tentatively, but passionately nonetheless - was into him enough to do such a thing for him. He found himself making animal noises into his palm, pushing back against Sean’s questing mouth with a desperation that surprised him.

Sean had lost all tentativeness now. He wasn’t exactly arrogant, he didn’t think that the Sad Saint of the East End could ever be that, but he was certainly taking pleasure in the power he had been handed. He started to fuck him properly with his tongue, started to press into him with a deliberate force that would’ve left a far stronger man weak at the knees. He clutched his hand on the table, and clutched his hip with just as much force. He seemed absolutely determined to take him apart, absolutely determined to show him the heaven that he no longer entirely believed in but knew that Sean full heartedly did.

It seemed rude to deny somebody so full-heartedly dedicated to his pleasure. He gave himself over entirely to what Sean was doing to him, abandoned himself in a way that had always eluded him even when he was human. There was only Sean’s tongue inside him, Sean’s beard rasping against his tender flesh, Sean’s hand tightening over his, Sean so completely and utterly focused on bringing him pleasure even after everything. It was absolutely wonderful, it was so much more than he’d ever dreamed of.

In the end his orgasm shouldn’t have been a surprise, but still swept over him like a completely unexpected tidal wave. His knees finally gave way underneath him, and he kept himself upright only with the aid of the table and Sean’s supporting hand moving up to clutch at his waist. There was only the pleasure, a pulse of pure and cleansing white as he came in a few hot pulses over the formerly pristine metal.

He sagged in the aftermath, remaining on his feet only barely. He heard Sean get to his feet behind him as he panted, and then saw the man as he came around to prop him up more effectively. There was a surprisingly smug expression on Sean’s face, a slightly startled joy that he’d been able to bring so much pleasure, and he couldn’t begrudge him it.

There was a moment of silence, as they rested together. For the first time since he had closed his mouth around Sean’s cock, he felt mildly uncertain. Would this all end now? Would Sean actually gather his clothes and leave, and remain sensibly away from him forevermore? He couldn’t exactly blame him if he did, even if he would deeply regret it; he had a habit of crossing over boundaries with Sean, of getting mixed up between what he should do and what he most certainly shouldn’t.

In the end, though, Sean didn’t leave. Sean just leant on the table beside him, and held him as he slowly attempted to get his breath back. “You know what?”

That didn’t sound like a dismissal, that didn’t even sound angry at all. He looked up tentatively, met Sean’s white eyes looking straight at him and dared - just for a moment - to hope. “What?”

“If you’d told me that a medical examination involved all of this from the start,” Sean said, and grinned in a way that he’d never seen from him before. It reminded him of what the sun had once looked like when he could still stand in it, an utter flash of joy that left him speechless in the face of its beauty. “I would’ve been _far_ more willing to submit.”

They stared at each other for another moment in silence, but this one felt far better than the one before. Sean’s grin was infectious, and before long he found himself smiling foolishly in return. At his Sean, his Sad Saint who he had the power to make just a little less sad.

When he leant in to finally kiss Sean, to finally press their lips together like he’d been wanting to all along, Sean met him halfway with an eagerness that melted his heart.


End file.
